The end of the covenant
by nobody yet
Summary: Considering how the manga is like lately, I have decided to write a fic that kills me even more this is how I imagine the ending would be if Adachitoka decides to end it, and us, this arc. Contains manga spoilers. please review


The End

Considering how the manga is like lately, I have decided to write a fic that kills me even more this is how I imagine the ending would be if Adachitoka decides to end it, and us, this arc. bold is shouting, italic is thoughts.

Daikoku had survived heaven was found in the wrong, the covenant was over . Yato, Bishamonten and Kazuma were pardoned, Yukine was released half way to an ayakashi to everyone's utter horror.

"What happened?" "kill it" the obnoxious voices in the gathering yelled. Yato wasn't going to hear any of it, Daikoku didn't risk his life for this, Ebisu didn't risk his shinki for this, Tsuyu didn't die for this, it's not like he needed these reasons anyway, he wasn't going to watch his hafuri die or cross the line.

"Dad" came Yukine's deformed voice.

Yato stood up despite all the blighting just in time to take one of the hits directed at Yukine. He fell, saying he barely had enough energy to breathe would be an understatement, the ayakashi that used to be Yukine looked at him.

"You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore. You have me, remember?" his whispers were barely audible

Daikoku and Kofuku were flooding with tears while hugging each other, Ebisu was close to drowning in his own, even Takemazuchi looked away in sorrow.

"Yato... Yato... Yato" the deformed voice was slowly turning human again. And heaven was silenced yet again as Yukine turned back into his original form.

"Please, you have to save him we need holy water, please"

Yukine was desperate he was crying rivers, he almost killed Yato again. Takemazuchi was the one who brought the water they cleaned Yato and now he was lying down while resting on Yukine for support.

"You idiot, you idiot" Yukine was still crying.

"So what is the truth about the sorcerer that you were talking about?" Ameratsu questioned and Yukine felt his heart sink.

"My master is a bit tired right now so we should continue this discussion later." Yukine said while bowing down. _A hundred years later._

"How dare a lowly shinki speak to her majesty" Yukine almost wished for the sorcerer to kill them right this second.

"No 'huff' if we wait 'huff' he might change bodies". _What was that idiot thinking._

" **Yato** if the master of a hafuri is reincarnated that will be the end of that hafuri." It was Kazuma who screamed.

"Is that 'huff' true?"

"yes it is" It was Kiun who answered.

"The sorcerer is in this room"

" **No** "

" If you make them all reveal their faces"

" **Yato stop** "

"I might be able to recognize him"

" **Don't you dare"**

" Yukine, I release you"

" **You Bastard"**

 **"** I might not die, I have hiyori"

"Then why did you release me?"

"Because I might do"

As the subjugation force were revealing their faces a khakkhara came flying and stabbed Yato in the heart. He instantly disappeared leaving nothing but bloodied clothes in Yukine's hands, and blood stains on his face. The sorcerer disappeared during the commotion leaving the nora behind for questioning. Tenjin apprehended her, while trembling in grief and anger, Kofuku passed out in Daikoku's arms whose legs have failed him. His hands were gripping her too tight to stop the trembling of his body.

"Yato you've been losing weight, you're too light" Kazuma wasn't the only one who heard those words.

"Master he's turning."

"Snap out of it Yukine. If you turn then why did he release you?" It was Kazuma who acted.

"Because of you" Yukine threw himself at Kazuma but Kiun restrained him.

"Let go of me!" his eyes fell on the nora "I'll kill him. I'll kill the sorcerer. And then you kill me"

Meanwhile on earth

The subjugation force on earth recieved orders to retreat as the orders to execute Bishamonten were revoked. Arahabaki told Hiyori the news and once BIshamon was conscious they headed to heaven to understand the reason.

"then you'll kill me" Bishamon came just in time to hear that directed from yukine towards takemazuchi . She saw him gripping bloodied clothes like they were his life. She saw Kazuma injured and crying.

"Where is Yato?" Bishamonten asked she already knew the most probable answer judging from the situation but it was impossible, it couldn't be that guy couldn't die.

"Is this funny to you? !" yukine tackled her scratching, biting and punching due to the fact that he was released he could no longer draw a line.

"But Hiyori remembers him"


End file.
